


For Who I Am

by QuarkInShiningArmour



Series: Gammahammer one shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarkInShiningArmour/pseuds/QuarkInShiningArmour
Summary: Thor is working on his mental health as Bruce is finally moving into with him, but not everything goes according to plan.  Pure Fluff.Post Endgame, but not really dealing with the angst that that would usually entail.





	For Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a prompt on my tumblr @goddessofgamma , if you have any requests, send them my way :)

Thump.

The sound of someone crashing down the stairs was loud enough to make Thor take off his headphones.

“I’m okay!” Bruce shouted from the hallway. Unconvinced, Thor shook the headphones off his neck and rushed to check how accurate Bruce’s assertion was.

Green limbs stuck out at right angles to each other, Bruce’s face and body obscured by the horde of moving boxes he’d dropped on himself. Two huge green thumbs stuck up at Thor, but he wasn’t especially reassured.

“You don’t look okay,” Thor said gently, offering his partner a hand up from the floor. “Let me help you with the boxes.” He pulled Bruce to his feet, struggling to hide the strain in his arms as he hefted the professor’s impressive weight.

“Hey, no, Thor, you’re meant to be listening to those meditation guide recordings I gave you.” 

Thor internally groaned. 

“Making sure that my heroic beloved doesn’t fall to his death carrying boxes up the stairs is more important,” he justified. 

“It’s not more important, you gotta look out for your mental health.” Bruce’s concerned eyes peered into Thor’s and he felt unable to meet his eye contact. “Hey.” He placed a hand on the god’s shelter as gently as he was able. Thor felt reassured by the weight of the pressure. “It’s okay if meditation isn’t for you. It’s helped me a lot, but it’s not for everyone. We can do something to else if you think it’s not gonna work, so long as you don’t run away from your problems.” 

Touched by Bruce’s encouragement, Thor tried to brush it off.

“I came out here to make you sure you were alright, not the other way around,” he pointed out.

“I’m fine!” Bruce repeated amiably. “Great, even. I’m still not really used to being so big, y’know, I keep tripping over, but I’ll get used to it.”

“So it didn’t have anything to do with the fact that you were trying to lift five boxes in one hand, then?”

“It might have,” Bruce conceded. “It’s frustrating. I never regret it for a second, I couldn’t, but I’ve just got all this power and my arm’s still a deadweight at my side.”

Thor reached slowly for Bruce’s scarred arm. It was starting to heal a little now, not so much that he could use it, but enough that the skin wasn’t painful to the touch. He placed a kiss softly there. 

“What’s that you’re always telling me?” Thor said. “You tell me to ask for help when I need it. Well, you need it now.” He picked up a couple of the boxes that Bruce had dropped. “Come on, my love. Some moving boxes will be no challenge for the strongest avengers.”

**Author's Note:**

> love y'all thanks for reading
> 
> for each comment i will write a line of a poem describing my love for my dog


End file.
